The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some languages include a large number of characters, and thus conventional computing device keyboards may be impractical for inputting characters in these languages. One example of such a language is Chinese, which includes thousands of characters. A conventional keyboard may be impractical for Chinese, for example, because it may be time consuming for the user to cycle through a number of pages of possible characters in order to identify each desired character. A touch computing device (e.g., a mobile phone), however, may also be configured to receive a handwriting input. This handwriting input can include one or more strokes via a touchpad or touchscreen of the touch computing device (using a stylus, using a finger, etc.). Using handwriting inputs can enable users to quickly input characters, which can be particularly useful for languages that have large quantities of characters.